The Tomorrow War: The Reformation
by Tyler Summers
Summary: A/U. Part 1 of 6. A year after tragedy, the X-men must reunite in a desperate attempt to stop Destiny's visions of an apocalyptic future from happening. Faiths, relationships and allegiances will be tested as the X-men ignite the war for tomorrow.
1. Prologue: Destiny Calling

**Author's Note:** This story takes place in an alternate universe and contains many similarities to the X-men: Evolution cartoon show, as well as bits and pieces from various X-men-related media. However, all storylines in this tale are 99.9% my own, having been birthed from my uncanny mind.

I am a fan of the character-driven story, and _The Tomorrow War_ is just that. The story is grounded in the relationship between Iceman and Shadowcat, but the other major players who share the spotlight are Cyclops, Rogue and Magneto. This 6-part epic contains an excruciatingly long cast of characters, all of whom are given their moments to shine throughout. Read on…and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Though I wish I did, I do not own any characters/places/things mentioned in this story; they belong to the good folks at MARVEL. And I am just grateful to have this opportunity to explore the lives of my favorite characters in a world of my own making.

**Prologue: Destiny Calling**

Sleep never came easy for Professor Charles Xavier. At forty-six years old, he was a world-renowned geneticist, the leading authority on what humanity had dubbed the "mutant problem," and the headmaster of the Xavier Institute, a school where young mutants—individuals born with an extra gene that caused superhuman powers to manifest during puberty—could find sanctuary and acceptance as they learned to use and control their magnificent gifts. He was also the founder of the X-men, a team that consisted of his older, more experienced students, trained to prevent mutant threats and to promote healthy mutant-human relations. His dream was of a world in which _Homo sapiens_ and _Homo superior_ coexisted peacefully. For a while, that dream seemed to become a reality. But not anymore.

Xavier massaged his temples and then took another sip of coffee. The clock on the wall of his office told him that it was 2:04 in the morning. His visitors would be arriving soon. Right now, he was torn between utter exhaustion and gratitude towards his imminent guests for sparing him a night of uncomfortable sleep. While he was considered by many to be the most powerful telepath on the planet, even he experienced lapses of control over his talents during times of great stress. Lately, these lapses included unconsciously slipping into the minds of his students while he slept.

Due to these accidental intrusions, he was given insight into what the students normally kept hidden from him. Even the bravest ones still felt the fear and despair of that night on Asteroid M, over a year ago. Many still mourned their friend and teammate Jean Grey, who lost her life in the fire and chaos of that tragic mission.

Xavier shared in their fear, in their grief. He had done his best to stay adamant, to keep the peace. But in the end, his archrival had won. He could still hear those words, hot as molten steel, burning away at his heart, at his resolve:

"_Jean's blood is on your hands, Charles. Can you not see that I was right? A species cannot survive on pacifism! You failed them, you failed them all. If you still can't let go of your naïve ideals, then I cannot allow you sanctuary. If you still opt to oppose me, then I shall await the hour of our next confrontation. Only this time, Charles, train your pupils _right._ Make sure they are able to do what is necessary to survive. I do not wish for any more mutant blood to be spilled because of your lack of foresight…"_

The computer screen in front of him alerted him to the presence of his guests. A stretch limousine had pulled up to the wrought-iron gate of the Institute grounds. Xavier typed in a sequence of numbers and the gate slid open, admitting the visitors. He watched as the limo pulled up to the front doors and stopped. He had expected a butler to appear and help his guest out of the back, but was surprised to see one of his former students.

She was a young woman, now twenty years of age. Her body was completely covered by a green cloak, but the real giveaway was her hair: shoulder-length and auburn in color, save for a streak of white at the front.

"Rogue," Xavier whispered, reaching out and touching his ex-pupil's mind. As always, he was greeted by multiple personalities, the lingering presences of those she had come into physical contact with in the past.

Of all his students, Rogue had been the most adamant about leaving after Jean died. Her fiery temper, and her stance on the issue, could not be swayed. Her attitude, and decision to leave the Institute, had echoed with Scott and Ororo as well. However, now Xavier sensed that most of Rogue's anger had burned away, replaced by worry for the person she had begun to call "mother."

Xavier watched Rogue on the screen as she helped another woman out of the back of the limo. This woman stood a few inches shorter than her charge and was dressed in pants and a green sweater. Her red hair was cropped short; her eyes were hidden behind dark glasses. She carried a white cane in one hand.

Charles shut his eyes and waited. Rogue knew the security code to get in; she knew the way to his office. All he had to do was wait for the conversation that was about to take place, about the inevitable horrors the procog had foreseen.

At last, a knock on his office door. "Come in," Xavier said.

The door opened and Rogue stepped in, looking timid. "Professor, Ah'm sorry to be disturbing you so late at night; Irene insisted that this was urgent."

"It's okay, Rogue. Late nights have become an unfortunate habit of mine. How have you been, child? And Ms. Adler?"

"Ah've been doing great," Rogue said earnestly, leading her foster mother the chair closest to Xavier's desk. "Irene's been home schooling me, so Ah've been keeping up on mah studies. It's been really nice…normal. In fact, next semester Ah'd planned on joining Bobby at Empire State University."

"Planned?" Xavier inquired, but it was Irene Adler, better known as Destiny, who answered him.

"Plans have changed, Charles. Everything _must_ change, if our species is to survive," Irene said cryptically, her voice cold and serious.

Xavier cleared his throat. _And so we begin_, he thought, wishing that the pleasantries could have carried on a bit longer. "Rogue, perhaps you could step outside for—"

"No, Charles," Destiny interrupted. "I will not keep secrets from my daughter. She has as much right to know of what I've seen as you do."

Charles bowed his head, unwillingly consenting. "Very well. Go on, Ms. Adler."

"An Apocalypse is coming, Charles," Irene explained, her hands clenching her cane tightly. "I have seen the twilight of both _Homo sapiens_ and _Homo superior_. Our race and mankind shall perish in war against each other. And while I have foreseen a light, a way to prevent this holocaust, bloodshed on both sides will be inevitable."

"As it always is," Rogue muttered bitterly. Irene had refused to reveal her visions to her until now, but she had expected something like this.

"What will be the cause of this conflict?" Xavier asked, his brow furrowed.

"The catalyst is a betrayal of one of your own, Charles," Irene said grimly. "One of your students will betray you and your cause. This person's actions will usher in the rise of a mutant "messiah." This "savior" will ignite a world-wide war that none will survive."

"Wait a minute," Rogue interjected, "if this Messiah guy is on _our_ side, why do we still lose?"

Destiny opened her mouth to reply, but Xavier spoke first. He did not need the ability to see the future in order to answer this question. "Because, Rogue, despite the physical and mental abilities that give us an unfair advantage over humans, they have always possessed a weapon that is constantly evolving: technology."

Rogue shivered, and Xavier mentally heard the word that formed in her mind:

_Sentinels_.

"Who is this Messiah?" Charles continued, his heart racing as his own suspicions came to mind.

A shadow of a smile passed Irene's face. "I am not a telepath and yet I can sense your obvious conclusion. He is not the one, Charles. I do not know the Messiah's identity, but I can tell you that this savior is not yet active, so I doubt Cerebro would be of much use to you. But what I can tell you is that this mutant figures prominently in every pathway that I have foreseen, and each time, its story is the same: proclaiming itself to be a mutant messiah, though always bringing about the destruction of the world."

It was Rogue's turn to ask the obvious question. "Irene, do you know who will betray us?"

Destiny nodded. "I do. But I will not tell you unless circumstances demand it. If I were to reveal this person's identity, there would be those who would move to subdue the threat immediately. And knowledge of this person's future crime would be at the forefront of everyone's relationship with this individual, which would effectively push him down the dark path that I have spoken of."

Rogue folded her arms across her chest. "So Ah'm just supposed to be paranoid of all mah friends?" she snapped, temper rising.

"You spoke of a light? A way to stop this madness?" Xavier urged, ignoring Rogue. "Tell me what must be done."

"You must reform the X-men," Irene said simply.

Xavier looked away, determined to hide the pain he was suddenly experiencing. He thought he had put that part of his past behind him. When Jean died, the team had disbanded. He had vowed to never again throw innocent lives into harm's way.

In a gentler tone, Irene made her case. "Charles, I regret the loss of Jean. I never knew her as well as you did, but all the same, I feel for each loss of a member of our species. I understand your wish to avoid a repeat of that tragedy, but to stop a war, we need soldiers…people who can forcefully _prevent_ events from taking place that will lead to the Apocalypse. We need the X-men."

Xavier remained silent for a long while, his head bent, his hands clasped together, his eyes closed. Rogue knew that he was fighting an inner battle against himself. Though she believed in Xavier's dream of a peace, she had never felt restrained by it. And as the Professor contemplated this damning information, she began to make her own plans.

"Ms. Adler," Xavier finally spoke, "have you revealed any of this to our mutual friends?"

Irene's mouth twitched. "I told Raven of what the future would be like. I have not breathed a word to her or Erik about how this future can be stopped. Those were words only for you."

Xavier nodded. "I appreciate you being discreet, and I thank you for coming to me with this…but I am not sure how much I will be able to do. Even if I reformed the X-men, how can I prevent one of my own from betraying us?"

This time, Irene's face stretched into a genuine smile. "I have seen the form that this answer takes: love. Love can save your wayward pupil…love can save us all."

Rogue snorted. "Are you serious? How clichéd is that?"

This remark caused the Professor to chuckle. "Clichéd, yes, but only because it is true."

"So how 'bout it, Professor," Rogue went on, at last speaking her mind, "are we gonna reform the X-men?"

Even Irene could feel the intensity of Xavier's sudden frown. "We must certainly try, Rogue," Xavier replied, "but I will not press them. After what they experienced last year because of me…they more than earned the right to decline."

"Yeah…" Rogue said sullenly, memories of the tragedy flooded through her. "Ah wonder how many we'll be able to convince to return…"

Destiny stood up. "I assume, Charles, that you've been keeping tabs on your former students?"

Xavier nodded. "I have. I can have Cerebro pinpoint their current locations…and, if you're willing, Rogue, I already know where to start. If the future needs the X-men, then the future needs Scott Summers."

**Author's Note:** So there you have it, the prologue of _The Tomorrow War_. Hope you liked it. Coming soon: Chapter 1, in which we discover what the former X-men have been up to, and whether or not the Professor and Rogue succeed in reuniting them.


	2. Chapter 1: Those Who Gather

**Chapter One: Those Who Gather**

**Empire State University, New York City, New York.**

The loud, annoying, unrelenting knocking on the door pulled Bobby Drake from the pleasant fantasy he had been living in his dreams. Yawning and stretching, he looked around the dorm room, only to find himself alone and naked, the bed sheets tangled around his waist. The window across from him was open; he groaned.

She'd snuck out before breakfast _again_.

The pounding on his door continued.

"I'm up!" he shouted. "What's going on?"

The door opened and Bobby's best friend, John Allerdyce, stepped in. His nose crinkled at the sight before him. He gestured at the twin beds, which had been pushed together to form one. "What'd'ya reckon Johnny'd do if he found out that ya let your sheila sleep in his bed?"

Bobby grinned at his Australian friend. "Not a word to him, John. How'd you know that I had Felicia over last night?"

John shook his head. "'Cause every time ya shag, all the windows in this place frost over. Glad I knocked; didn't want to walk in on the action like I did last week."

Bobby mentally lowered his own body temperature so that he would not blush. Felicia Hardy was a very passionate lover; John's intrusion the previous weekend had caused much embarrassment on her part.

"I can't help it," Bobby muttered, running a hand through his short brown hair. "I mean, you'd think things would actually _heat up_ when I'm…anyway…so why the urgent wake up call?"

"Professor Xavier just phoned," John explained. "He wanted to talk with ya, but I wasn't sure if ya were busy or not, so I took a message. He said he'll be stopping by this evening and would like it if you'd have dinner with him."

Bobby snorted. "Not a chance! I got nothing to say to him after what happened last year." His blood started to boil, resulting in a significant drop in the room temperature.

"Will ya cut it out, mate?" John growled. "I know your history with Xavier has soured, but he'll be coming by here regardless. Best prepare yourself. From what you've told me, he doesn't make house calls unless it's important." He left the room.

"Why now?" Bobby demanded to no one in particular. He sighed, and then made a fist. Squeezing his fingers together tightly, he watched as his flesh melded into solid ice. He unclenched his fist, his glistening hand reverting back to normal.

He had followed Rogue's example after Jean's death, leaving the Institute and moving back to New York City. Angel had given him a job, mostly secretarial work, at his office at Worthington Industries. From this, he was able to share an apartment with his childhood friend John Allerdyce, and their mutual friends Peter Parker and Johnny Storm. The four of them were set to start their first year at Empire State University next week.

Bobby still could not believe that this last year had been…_normal_. He missed his friends from the Institute—he and Rogue emailed almost every day, and he talked to Kurt once a week—and he missed the thrill of the missions, but more than anything, he craved to feel normal again. And this last year, he'd gotten his wish, sort of. The public knew him as a mutant, so things were occasionally rocky, especially with his parents, but overall, the last year had been surprisingly smooth: his human coworkers at Worthington Industries treated him with respect, and he'd won a major scholarship from Friends Of Evolution, a pro-mutant charity organization that raised money all over the world to send young mutants to school.

Living with three super-powered eighteen-year-olds wasn't bad either. John had refused to join Xavier's school and had spent his adolescence keeping his ability to manipulate fire a secret. This was Peter's third year of moonlighting as a masked crime fighter by nightfall, while Johnny had preferred to start college rather than accompany his family into outer space.

Bobby did not want this relatively simple life to be stripped away. He'd worked hard to for it, and even harder to maintain it. Rising from the bed and retrieving clothes from his dresser, he thought about what Xavier could possibly want with him.

_No way I'd return to the Institute_, he thought. _But John's right: something must be up_.

**Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, Upstate New York**

As the busload of mutants pulled up to the familiar mansion, Kitty Pryde was still mesmerized by the beauty of the surrounding woods. Everything was so green and quiet. She'd spent the last year in Chicago, having transferred from Xavier's to the Academy of Tomorrow in order to be closer to her parents. She'd almost forgotten what nature looked like.

She felt uneasy returning to her former home. The Academy of Tomorrow was simply a school, sanctioned by the government to provide a safe learning environment for mutants. There were no combat training sessions, no missions. Just a top-quality education, no strings attached. Kitty had fallen in love with the normalcy of the last year. Her life was not in peril every other day; she did not have to worry about the lives of her friends. However, while her life had become one of relative simplicity, the world around her was still complex and dangerous.

In the last two months, an extremist group calling themselves The Right had risen in Chicago. They had drawn attention to themselves by claiming responsibility for a string of mutant murders in the slums. An apartment containing several mutants was burned down. Finally, last week, The Right bombed the office building for the mutant charity organization Friends Of Evolution. In fear of further terrorist attacks in Chicago, the Academy of Tomorrow was to be evacuated.

The bus came to a halt. Kitty looked out of her window and saw a familiar wheelchair-bound figure on the threshold of the two-story mansion, awaiting them. Despite her uneasiness, she managed a smile. Most of the students from the Academy had returned to their families. Those who had nowhere else to go were split: half had taken a plane to Muir Island in Scotland, to be placed in the care of Dr. Moira MacTaggert, while the others had been offered sanctuary at the Xavier Institute. Her parents had protested night and day over her decision, but Kitty knew she would be safest in the house of her old friends.

"Alright, everyone!" called Ms. Frost. She stood from the bus driver's seat and turned to face her charges. Kitty was jealous of the headmistress's beauty…her sexiness. Her pale blonde hair and crisp blue eyes…her perfect curves…she could captivate any man that laid eyes on her. "We will proceed to the foyer in an organized, _civilized_ manner, where we will wait as Xavier shows you all to your new rooms." Telepathically, she added to Kitty: _Make sure Sam and Roberto behave themselves_.

The bus doors opened and Kitty stood and watched her classmates file out. Her best friend, Danielle Moonstar, had spent the entire trip up front with Sam, flirting. She'd done her best to ignore the giggles and laughter, burying herself in a weathered copy of _Pride And Prejudice_. There was no romance for her, not since she had found the strength to end her abusive relationship with Lance Alvers.

Kitty was the last to step off the bus. The students ahead of her were gathered around Professor Xavier. He was the same as she remembered him: bald, friendly and dressed formally, as if each day he was expected at a business meeting. On his left side sat a wolf with a rich crimson coat and intelligent emerald eyes.

"Good morning, everyone," Xavier greeted. "Welcome to my school. You are free to stay here as long as you like. Since we have limited space, I have worked with Ms. Frost and we have assigned two people per dorm. You have the morning to get settled in. There is breakfast in the kitchen for any of you who are still hungry. At noon, I will give you all a tour of the Institute. Ladies, if you'd kindly follow Rahne to the East Wing…"

Xavier waved his hand at the wolf, who barked and sprang up on hind legs, morphing into a teenaged girl of Scottish decent, with short-cropped red hair and green eyes. She wore a green tank top and jeans.

Kitty followed the other girls as Wolfsbane led them into the mansion, but she was stopped by Professor Xavier.

"Kitty, I'd like to have a word with you, in a moment," he said. He addressed the male students. "Gentlemen, Kurt will show you to the West Wing."

As soon as he'd finished speaking, there was a loud _BAMF!_ and Nightcrawler appeared amidst a cloud of brimstone. Tall, lanky and acrobatic, with a prehensile devil tail and pointed ears, his body covered with blue fur, Kurt Wagner stood on the Professor's right, waving at the new students.

Kitty giggled as many of them gasped and carried frightened looks on their faces. She ran at her friend and threw her arms around him. "How are you, fuzzy elf?" she asked. "It's so great to see you again!"

"And you, Kitty," he replied, flashing his pointed teeth in a grin. "I have been vell. And you?"

"The same," she said simply. "It's weird to be back, though."

Kurt nodded. "Ve can catch up after ze Professor is done talking vith you." He gathered the remaining students and led them inside.

Kitty watched them disappear, and then she turned to Professor Xavier, who was conversing with her headmistress.

"Thank you again for coming, Emma," he said. "In light of recent events, it is more important than ever that mutants stand together."

"The same speech you gave me ten years ago, Charles," she said, sighing dramatically. "I'm a telepath as well, and I know you've been hiding something from me. I'm here, now, so you'd best begin your confession."

Xavier put on an endearing smile and held up his hand. "In due time, I promise. However, we must wait for the others to assemble here before I reveal my secrets. Tomorrow morning, I will share with you all my knowledge. Until then, I suggest you make yourself comfortable in your new home."

Kitty could feel the tension mounting within her headmistress as she sneered at Xavier and strode off, with regal poise, into the mansion. She wondered what it was about the Professor that had brought out that bitchy attitude in her. Kitty had seen that side of Emma Frost before, back at the Academy, but only rarely. Here, it was like she didn't bother to hide her disdain.

"It's good to see you looking so well, my child," Xavier said, capturing her attention. "I know you've had a long bus ride, but I was wondering if you'd feel up for accompanying me into New York City this evening?"

"W—Why?" Kitty asked, startled. She had known Xavier to travel to the Big Apple frequently, alone, to conduct some mysterious business, but as far as she knew, he'd never had a student go with him.

He turned his wheelchair around and guided her into the foyer. The interior decorations had not changed at all. "I am paying a visit to Mr. Drake tonight, and I hope he will be inclined to join me for dinner. I was hoping you might join us as well."

Kitty stopped dead in her tracks. "Bobby?" she whispered.

"Yes. I am going to personally invite him back to the Institute. I pray he accepts."

At this, Kitty pushed her thoughts of Bobby aside for a moment to ask, "Professor, why are you bringing all of us back? What's going on?"

"Once everyone who wishes to return has done so, I shall tell you," Xavier stated. "Rogue arrived late last night; I have sent her to Florida to find Scott. And Hank took the Blackbird to Wakanda to extend my invitation to Ororo. Everyone should be back here tonight. But you have not answered my question, Kitty."

"Oh," Kitty said, "I—" She hesitated. Part of her missed Bobby, wanted to see him again. And yet another part of her hated how easily he managed to get under her skin, how she felt so vulnerable around him. "I guess I'll go with you, Professor. But if it's alright with you, I'd like to get some sleep first."

"Get as much rest as you can, Kitty," Xavier said good-naturedly. "Your room is still the same, as is your roommate. I'll have your belongings sent up later."

Kitty retreated up the marble stairway, found Kurt and explained her "mission" this evening, apologized, promised to catch up with him tonight, and then found her way to the dorm she had once shared with Rogue. She fell atop her bed without bothering to change, relishing at the opportunity to rest her weary eyes and to temporarily cease wondering whether or not she was making a huge mistake, coming back. In no time, she was fast asleep.

_Why had she ever thought that he was capable of changing?_

_Kitty stood on the threshold of the mansion, clutching the doorframe for support. Hot tears continued to run down her face as she watched Lance marching across the grounds, away from her, away from what could have been his home. Away from what could have been a happy future for both of them._

_She could feel the stares of her teammates, her family. They all stood behind her, awaiting her next move. She knew that Logan's fingernails were digging bloody tracts into his palms, he was fighting so hard against the urge to retract his adamantium claws and tear into the boy who'd treated her so wrong. She was an X-man, she was nineteen. An adult. She was trained to handle a myriad of situations with maturity, and yet her only reaction to _this_ situation was to run away and cry._

_Her wrist was sore, but luckily not broken. She could feel a bruise forming on her cheekbone where he'd hit her. In the past, she'd always told herself that he hadn't really meant it, any of it. Not the cruel words. Not the violence. But now, he was walking away. He'd never walked away before. Now, she knew, it really was over. She'd held her ground, withstood his feeble attempts at apology, told him she was done. And now he was walking out of her life…_

_Suddenly, an open five-fingered hand made of ice shot out from the entryway and zoomed in on Lance, smacking him across the head._

_Several things happened at once in response to this: first, Lance collapsed, unconscious, from the heavy blow to the head; then, the angry shout of "Bobby!" came from the Professor while cheers erupted from the younger students and Logan smirked, "Way to take off the kiddie gloves, Popsicle!"; and in the middle of all of this, Kitty managed to giggle._

_However, the moment of humor was too brief, and she immediately regressed into her depressed mood and retreated to her room to cry some more. Though the jerk deserved being knocked out with a fist of ice, Lance was still her first love, her first serious romantic relationship, and her heart ached._

_Later that evening, as she was still curled up in bed, there came a knock on her door._

"_Go away," she muttered._

"_Kitty?" came the Iceman's voice. "It's Bobby. Can I come in?"_

"_No!"_

"_Kitty—"_

"_Please, Bobby, just go. I need to be alone for a while."_

"_Kitty, the sooner you hear this, the less time you'll need to spend alone, so either you let me in, or I will make your room so cold that you'll have to come out," he threatened._

_Kitty groaned and rolled out of bed. She was too scared to glance in the mirror as she passed; she knew she was a mess. She crossed to the door and opened it. Bobby was clad in his X-uniform, except that it was shredded, and in some spots, still smoking. His hair was ruffled and he had a black eye._

"_The Professor is having me do Danger Room sessions with Logan for a week as punishment," he explained, shrugging. "Just finished my first one, and I think I came out of it not too shabby."_

_Kitty smiled. _Typical Bobby, _she thought, _always knowing how to cheer a girl up._ "You'd better pray Logan doesn't catch your scent in the girls' dorms," she teased. She let him into her room and then closed the door._

_Bobby grinned at her. "I'm more worried about Professor X. If _he_ finds out I'm here, he'll probably shut me down and keep me in a coma for a month. He's really upset about what I did today."_

_Kitty sat at the foot of her bed and motioned for Bobby to do the same. She brushed some of the tangled hair out of her eyes and looked at him. At seventeen, she could still see the boy who'd had an enormous crush on her ever since he'd joined the Institute. But he'd done some growing since then, and all of the workouts in the Danger Room had made him lean. He was, overall, very handsome._

"_Why…why _did_ you do hit Lance?" she inquired._

"_Because, Kit-Kat," he said, using the nickname that annoyed her the most, "he's a jerk. Somebody had to do it."_

_Silence settled between them and Kitty was acutely aware of their shoulders touching. A part of her wanted to thank Bobby, to tell him that what he'd done had made her laugh. A part of her didn't know what to say, because she was still broken inside. And a tiny part of her was angry at him for striking Lance, because he was still her first true love. So, she said nothing…until she realized that Bobby wasn't in any hurry to break the silence._

"_Bobby, what is it that you wanted me to hear?" she asked abruptly. The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could be alone again. Maybe she could convince him to fetch her some chocolate ice cream._

_He drew in a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Since everyone else seems weary of confronting you right now, I just thought you should know that the breakup—I mean, the situation with Avalanche—none of it is your fault. You did the best you could. You tried to help him be a better person. And I bet you were an incredible girlfriend. So all the hard times, all the bad stuff…it's _his _fault._

"_I also wanted you to know that you will start to feel better soon, and you will start to move on. I know how much Lance meant to you, but Kitty, you can do better than jerks like him. You will do better. I know you. You're incredible. So don't let this hold you down too long, okay Kit-Kat?"_

_Kitty sniffed, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. No matter what others said about Bobby Drake, she knew he could damn well be mature when he wanted to be. And when he _was_ mature, she found it…cute? Exhilarating? Sexy? Before she could decide, she felt Bobby's arm around her, squeezing her affectionately._

"_So just think about what I've said, Kitty," he told her. "I'll leave you alone…for now. But before I go, one more thing…" He touched her chin with cool fingertips and tilted her face slightly upward, and then he leaned in and kissed her lips._

_She shivered; his lips were cold and the sensation tingled to her core. Though it was an icy kiss, she felt warmth resonating within her, and she felt the heat rising in his face. She suppressed the urge to giggle. It was widely known that she was the only one who could make the Iceman blush. And in this moment, she kissed him back, appreciating the contact, appreciating him…It was not her first kiss shared with Bobby Drake, and in this moment, she hoped it wouldn't be her last._

_He broke away, gently, and exhaled heavily, his breath a fine mist. She would not have been surprised to find him melting. The expression on his face seemed to flip back and forth between the giddiness of a boy and the seriousness of a man. He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time quickly. "I just…didn't want your last kiss to be with a loser," he murmured. Embarrassed, he stood and backed away from her._

_Kitty followed him to her door. "Bobby," she called out. He stopped, his face serious. As always when they were together, she looked into his sparkling brown eyes and knew that he cared deeply for her. And though she didn't like to admit it, over the years, she had grown to deeply care for him. She put her arms around him in a gentle hug. "Thank you," she murmured._

"_No problem, Kit-Kat," he replied, and opened the door to leave. "Oh, and I'll have Rogue bring you up some chocolate ice cream," he added, and then he was gone._

_Kitty turned around and bit back a smile. Bobby definitely knew how to cheer her up, and she was thankful for his visit. Lance had knocked her down, taken things from her that she had not been ready to give up. Bobby was so easygoing, so relaxed…he made her feel like she was worth something. He made her feel special._

"_I can't believe I'm falling for the Iceman," she whispered._

"Kitty? Wake up."

"Wuh…?" Kitty mumbled, stirring from her sleep. She opened her eyes and found Danielle standing over her.

"Time to get up, Kitty. Professor Xavier is leaving for New York City in two hours. I thought you might like this time to clean up and dress nice for that boyfriend you're going to see."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Bobby's not my boyfriend," she reminded her. "He's just a friend."

"_Uh-huh_," Dani replied. "As much as you talk about this boy, your interest in him is purely _platonic_."

Kitty folded, unable to defend herself anymore. She sighed. "Dani, what if…what if he's not interested in me anymore? He and I haven't talked in a while, he might've moved on."

Dani shook her head. "Don't do that to yourself, girl," she warned. "From what you've told me, that ice boy is crazy for you. You just go meet him in New York City, have a nice dinner with him, catch up, and maybe, if the Professor is nice enough, he'll let you two lovebirds make out in the back of the Rolls-Royce on the way home."

Kitty pictured that scenario in her head and grinned. "You think so?"

"I know so," Dani assured her. "Just relax and bring this cute boy back so that I can see if he lives up to all the hype."

**Worthington Industries, New York City, New York**

"You're not going to meet with him, are you?" Warren Worthington asked, his angelic face stern, arms folded across his chest.

Bobby scratched his head. "Well, yeah. I mean—I don't want to—but I'm not going to be rude or anything," he said. "I guess I'll just have dinner with him, listen to whatever he has to say, and then agree to disagree with him."

Warren laughed, caused his feathered wings to shake. "If only it were that simple. You don't know what he's going to say."

"And you do?" Bobby challenged. They were sitting in Warren's office on the fortieth floor. After a day of taking phone calls, filing papers and mailing out invitations to an upcoming charity banquet, Bobby had been ready to head back to the apartment, until his boss had called him in for a private meeting.

Angel fixed him with a hard stare. "Bobby," he said reluctantly, "Xavier wants to put the team back together. I got a call from him this morning."

"_What_?" Bobby exclaimed. "How _dare_ he, after what happened last year? He used us, all of us!" Always one to speak his mind, his initial thoughts were of outrage. But deep down, Bobby missed the adventure, satisfaction of doing good in the world.

"I know," Warren said in agreement. "That's why I politely told him to go to hell. He wanted me to join the two of you for dinner tonight. I refused…I'm done being an X-man. I was done the moment Jean died."

Warren pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut tight. Bobby knew his friend was fighting against his emotions. Warren had competed with Scott for Jean's love and had lost, but his feelings for her had never truly faded.

"What about the dream?" Bobby pressed.

Warren offered him a bitter smile. "Xavier's dream is not wrong. I believe that man and mutant will coexist peacefully, someday. But the way Xavier tries to achieve that dream is wrong. Making young mutants into martyrs. That's no better than Magneto."

Bobby could not believe that he was having to defend the Professor. "But what about all the good we did? What about making a difference? Don't you miss all of that?"

Warren waved his hand. "Look around you, Bobby. I'm a billionaire, and all that money has gone to helping promote the well-being of our species. I've set up countless charity organizations, like the one that helped you afford college. I've created schools, homes, you name it. I still continue to do good, but I've given up on the notion that I might be able to _save the world_."

Bobby frowned. "Did Xavier say why he wanted to reunite the X-men?"

Warren shook his head. "Just pointed out the obvious: how the times ahead of us will be very dark." He snorted. "Like that's anything new. Look, Bobby, don't let Professor X pressure you into going back to the Institute. Don't go back unless it's what you really want to do."

"Don't worry; I'm a big boy now," he assured his winged friend. "Thanks for the heads up, Warren. I doubt Xavier will persuade me to go back…but I'll let you know what I decide."

When Bobby arrived back at the apartment, the sun had just disappeared behind the towers of glass and steel that surrounded him. His whole walk home had been spent pondering Xavier's attempt to reform the X-men. Moreover, he was wondering what Kitty's decision had been….

_Kitty._

It was a sore spot for him. He'd been fourteen when his parents sent him to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Upon his arrival, Kitty had been assigned to show him around and to help him adjust to his new life. He'd immediately formed a crush on the bubbly girl who could through walls, but his feelings went unrequited. Kitty had been involved with Lance Alvers. When she'd broken up with him for the last time, Bobby had done his best to fill the lonely hole in her heart, and it seemed that he would succeed, but then the ill-fated mission had occurred. Jean had died. The X-men disbanded.

Kitty tried to stop him from leaving the Institute. He'd been too hotheaded. Too determined to prove his maturity by making a life for himself outside of the mansion's walls. He kept in touch with Kitty via email and phone calls, learning that she returned to Chicago. After a while, he stopped contacting her, and he'd hooked up with Felicia, in an attempt to move on.

However, when the doorbell rang at 8:00 and Bobby rushed over, still struggling with his tie, to admit his guest, he was shocked to find Kitty Pryde standing next to Professor Xavier. He stood in the threshold, one hand still on the doorknob, his mouth open. For a moment, he thought he was seeing things, until Kitty smiled at him.

"Hey, Bobby." She stepped forward and hugged him.

He was unable to return her embrace; he was frozen in disbelief. He glanced down at Professor X, who was watching them with an amused expression on his face.

"It's good to see you again, Bobby. Kitty arrived at the mansion earlier today, and I thought you might enjoy her company this evening."

_You thought right_, Bobby mused. Though the awkwardness still persisted, he hugged Kitty back. "I never thought I'd see you here, Kit-Kat." His eyes were fixed on her. When they'd first met, she had been taller than him, but now the top of her head brushed his chin. She still looked the same as she had when she was sixteen; it was hard to believe that he was staring at a twenty-year-old woman. She was wearing an intricate black silk dress, and her brown hair fell down to her shoulders. The silver Star of David necklace he'd given her two Christmases ago rested around her neck. She was so beautiful…

_Perhaps you'd like to invite us into your apartment for a moment, before we go to dinner?_

Bobby jumped. It always surprised him when Xavier spoke to him mentally. "Oh, um, sorry. Would you guys like to come in for a minute?" He stood aside and a chorus of cheers, groans and one loud "Fucking blue shell!" assaulted them.

Bobby grinned. "Don't mind the others," he told them, "they're having a Mario Kart 64 marathon."

Kitty wheeled the Professor into the apartment and Bobby showed them through the kitchen area and into the living room. On a large, worn sofa sat two blonde men and an alluring young woman with silver hair. Each of them clutched an N-64 controller.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Professor Xavier and Kitty Pryde. Professor, Kitty, this is Johnny Storm, Felicia Hardy and John Allerdyce."

The guys glanced around at them and offered lazy waves of acknowledgment and then eagerly returned to their game. Felicia got up and went over to them, throwing an arm around Bobby's neck. "I hope you aren't here to try and steal my boyfriend, Prof," she warned, winking at the two newcomers.

"Felicia—" Bobby began, but stopped himself. An awkward silence settled over them, during which Xavier studied his ex-pupil with raised eyebrows. Bobby was too embarrassed to even look at Kitty.

"You were Shadowcat, right?" Felicia asked, sizing Kitty up.

"Uh—yeah—I was," Kitty stammered.

Felicia grinned. "I guess Bobby has a thing for cats."

_Damn it, Felicia! Just shut up!_ Bobby pleaded mentally. He was sure that the Professor had picked this up, for he tactfully changed the subject:

"Is Mr. Parker here tonight?"

Felicia shook her head. "Pete's out, doing his thing."

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before the Professor decided that it was time to head to dinner. John gave Bobby a thumbs-up as he led Kitty to the door.

"And Johnny," the Professor was saying as he wheeled himself to the door, "is your brother-in-law back in New York yet? I've been meaning to ask him to help me make some upgrades to Cerebro."

"Nope, sorry," Johnny Storm replied from the couch. "They went into space with the gay robot that replaced me…not that there's anything wrong with that."

Xavier smiled bitterly and bid the three youngsters farewell.

Out by the car, Bobby finally asked, "Why didn't you try to recruit John?"

The Professor faced Bobby. When he addressed him, his tone was suddenly stern. "Mr. Drake, please wait to begin this discussion until we've had dinner. If you must know why I said nothing to Mr. Allerdyce, it was because I could sense how adamantly he disproves of our cause. Talking to him would've been a waste of an evening."

As they got into the Rolls-Royce, Bobby and Kitty exchanged glances. Something had really upset the Professor, and they were both hoping that his mood would improve.

"I can't believe he just abandoned us here!" Kitty exclaimed.

"He's acting so bizarre," Bobby agreed. He was sitting across from her at a small table in _Le Cirque_, one of New York City's most famous restaurants. It was housed within the intricate Palace Hotel, and despite the rich aromas and the eye-catching scenery, Bobby hated every bit of it. French cuisine was just not for him, and this whole outing felt like a giant bribe from Professor Xavier in his attempt to persuade him to return to the mansion. Right after they'd ordered their meals, Professor Xavier had left, claiming that a "friend" had mentally contacted him about an emergency, and that he'd leave them alone for a while to catch up.

She twirled her spoon around in her bowl of bouillabaisse, and after a moment, uttered the words that had been occupying her thoughts since reunited with Bobby. "So…Felicia seemed really nice."

Bobby winced, as if he'd been slapped. "It's—it's not what you think," he muttered. "Mostly just sex. I—I don't _love_ her or anything."

"_Oh._ So she's not, like, a real girlfriend or anything?" _Same old Bobby, _she mentally sighed. _The playboy. First Rahne, and now this Felicia woman…_

"Nope. How about you? Any special guy in your life since Lance?"

Kitty shook her head. "No…I guess nobody's interested—"

"That's not true," Bobby cut in, serious. "I've always been interested."

Kitty smiled, flattered. She knew that Bobby meant what he said, and each time he said those words, she saw just how grown up he was becoming. However, she couldn't give in, not after Lance. Never again. "Bobby…" she said softly.

He held up his hand to stop her. "I know you don't want to hear any of it, so I'll stop," he promised. "I just wanted you to know that you're still the only girl I have feelings for. Now that that's out of the way, how is being back at the mansion?"

"Honestly? Not that great. It just feels so…weird. I haven't been a part of that life for so long, I just don't think I can get back into it. The X-men business and all that good stuff. But you should come back too. It's really not the same without you there."

Bobby shook his head. "I'm through playing hero. I'll look after our own when the occasion calls for it, but I'm done being part of some lame peacekeeping force. We might've saved some lives…but did we really ever benefit the mutant community? All we ever did was destroy stuff, which just intensified everyone's fear of us. And finally, one of us actually _died_…."

"Bobby," Kitty whispered. Her friend's eyes were hard and watery, and his fist was clenched tight around his fork.

"Did you know that Jean—she was the one who encouraged the Professor to promote me to the X-men. Argued with him several times. The day of my first mission with the rest of you guys, she told me that I would be the heart of the X-men." He laughed. "I don't think foresight was one of her powers…but I always thought that she understood me and my abilities better than I did."

"She knew you were a good person."

_Just not good enough,_ Bobby thought bitterly. "I just like my life the way it is now—What the hell?" His fork fought against his grasp, as if some invisible person were trying to yank it away from him. The metal utensil broke free, and suddenly all the silverware on the table stood straight up. "Oh, _fuck_!" he hissed.

Kitty glanced around, panicking, but nobody seemed to notice anything wrong. Her heart was racing as she scanned the area for their nemesis, bracing herself for disaster—

Nothing happened. At once, the silverware dropped back down against the table. Bobby released the breath he'd been holding, and wiped the sweat off his palms. He reached out to grab his fork when a man slid comfortably into the chair that had been occupied by Charles Xavier.

"Good evening, my children."

Kitty gasped. Bobby started, knocking his chair over and pointing an icy finger at the newcomer. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Erik Lehnsherr remained calm and simply smiled at them. "Iceman, I did not come here to fight. Please, regain your composure and sit down. You are drawing unwanted attention to us."

Bobby glared at his foe, not wanting to turn his back for one second. He glanced over at the waiters' stand and saw a group of them pointing at their table and conversing. Slowly, he righted his chair and lowered himself into it.

Magneto was not dressed for a confrontation. He wore civilian clothing, formal attire. An expensive suit, complete with tie, coat and a hat. Though he needed no help getting around, he chose to lean on a silver cane, which he could use as a weapon if he had to. His silver hair had grown out a bit. His face was still hardened from decades of hardship, and more lined. He waved his hand at Kitty and the table they sat at.

"So this is Charles' grand gesture to woo the Iceman back to his cozy mansion?" he inquired. "Using the girl you have feelings for to persuade you to go back. _Tut-tut_, he's just as manipulative as ever."

Bobby met Kitty's eyes. She looked slightly embarrassed, as if she had known that she was nothing more than a tool to get Bobby to return to the Institute. His temper rising, the room temperature dropped ten degrees. "I'll ask one more time: what are you doing here?"

Magneto looked at them sharply. "I'm here to extend my invitation to sanctuary," he said simply. "I have raised the remains of my asteroid base to the surface of the Pacific Ocean. My Brotherhood and I have built a mutant haven there. Avalon. I am not building an army this time; all mutants are welcome."

"And we're supposed to believe that you've just closeted your hell-bent desire to take over the world?" Bobby jeered. "I'm not buying it."

Magneto stood up and placed his hat on his head. "I did not come to convince you of the legitimacy of my current mindset, Mr. Drake. Know that one day, _Homo superior_ will inherit the Earth, either by force or through the progression of evolution. Until then, I have established a home for all mutants. Free from any government jurisdiction. Free from the influence of humans. It will be a _utopia_ for our species."

"Even if we believed you, I'm still siding with Professor Xavier," Kitty said defiantly. "I will keep working with him to make the world a better place."

Magneto's expression was pitying. "And you, Iceman?"

Bobby met Erick Lehnsherr's steely gaze. "I…I don't _agree_ with Xavier's vision," he admitted. "After years of trying to make a difference, I don't believe that we will ever coexist peacefully with humans. But the Institute is where I'm needed, so I will return there…for now."

Magneto nodded solemnly. "I see. Your loyalty is most admirable, Iceman." He began to walk away, but paused. "When you two decide to stop jousting windmills, you will be welcome on Avalon."

When he was out of eyesight, Kitty allowed herself to calm down. "Bobby…did you mean all of that stuff about not believing in the Professor?"

Bobby frowned. "Every word of it, Kitty. I know Xavier only brought you here because I like you. And he was right to do so. I'll come back to the mansion, but only because I've missed you. As soon as I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing, I'll probably go seek out Magneto."

"But why?"

Bobby sighed. He reached out and took Kitty's hand. "Look, Kitty. If it comes down to mutants or humans, I'm going to side with my own race. And if we need protecting…who better to defend us than Magneto? I mean, he once took on a swarm of Sentinels by himself, remember?"

"Yeah, but…" Kitty closed her eyes and pushed the thoughts away. "It's been a long day," she explained. Then she smiled. "But I'm glad you're coming home with us, Bobby. I've missed you too. Now…we should probably try to contact the Professor."

**A Secret Room In The Palace Hotel**

Professor Xavier was seated across from two other figures at a narrow table in a room lit by candlelight. The table was set for four.

"Why the urgent meeting?" he demanded.

The figures before him were veiled in shadow. "The White Queen said she was…unable to attend. We called you both here for a progress report," explained a cold voice. A male.

A hard lump formed in Xavier's throat. "The mission is…complicated. The White Queen and her students have arrived at the mansion. Wolverine is absent. I have no way of contacting him; he's blocking everyone out. But Destiny has informed me that he'll return to the mansion soon. Beast has reported in from Wakanda; he says that while Storm shall always be an X-man, and that she will rush to our aid when called upon, she will not relocate. Her duties as Queen keep her busy there and she will not abandon her people."

"And Iceman? He is of critical importance. The first mutant to be registered as Omega-level by Cerebro since Jean Grey. We cannot afford to lose him."

"I am working on that as we speak. He is strongly attached to Shadowcat. I'm using her to encourage him to return with us."

"What about Cyclops?" asked the second person. A female.

"Rogue found him in Florida, but she's having difficulties. Scott is still furious with me, and I fear he will opt not to return."

"The you must _persuade_ him to return," the man said simply.

"Willingly or not," added the woman.

"I have told you before," Xavier raged, "I will _not_ use my powers to influence my students into doing our will."

The man chuckled. "Charles, we allowed you to join the Lords Cardinal, elevated you to the status of White King, so that you might help us. You heard Destiny. An Apocalypse is coming. We must be prepared if we are to survive it."

"Which brings us to the second reason for this meeting," the woman stated crisply. She produced a photograph from the darkness and slid it across the table to Xavier.

Charles picked up the photo and stared in horror. It depicted the face of a mutant he was well-acquainted with. A middle-aged woman with long black hair and a frowning face. There was a bullet hole through her skull.

"Blindfold was assassinated," the man clarified. "Just this morning."

"My God," Charles whispered. He looked up at his two colleagues, his eyes pleading for answers and filled with grief. One of his oldest friends had died. "Do you have any leads?"

"Our Black Knight is investigating," said the woman. "According to his latest info, this was the _third_ precog killed this week. Someone is targeting our seers."

"But _why_?" Xavier wondered aloud.

"Is it not obvious?" the man asked. "Someone wants to blind us."

The woman rummaged for something in her pocket. "Our Black Knight found this at the scene of Blindfold's murder. Clearly, someone is trying to get our attention." She found what she was looking for and slid the object across the table.

_What in the world?_ Xavier thought.

It was a chess piece. A king, painted crimson.

"What does it mean?"

"Some unknown force is trying to block our moves," the Black Queen stated. "We must accelerate our timetable."

"Xavier," the Black King whispered. "Use any means necessary to assemble your team. The Messiah is coming. The first sign approaches."

"I…I understand," Xavier muttered.

The Black King stood up. "Then you are dismissed, White King. Go forward and bring glory to the Hellfire Club."

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the ridiculous amount of time that went by between the last chapter and this one! It will never happen again. While writing it, this chapter became so big, with so many storylines, that I made the decision to split it in two. The next installment will be posted next week, and will follow Rogue in her mission to recruit Cyclops. Also, we find out what Magneto is really up to, and Angel stumbles upon a dark secret…


End file.
